Another Version of the Future of Pokemon
by MihoshiCasey
Summary: Casey joins TR, Jessie quits TR, Ash and Misty are going out... whats better?


As she walked down the path leading to Goldenrod City, Casey replayed in her mind what happened yesterday when she and Ash-tachi met up. They were at this bug catching contest, and they told her that she was being too hard on her Chikorita. How was that possible? How else would it become a strong Pokemon? Casey kicked a rock. How dare they tell her what to do? She had done just fine before she ever met them. And Misty, who she thought was cool at the first meeting, bossed her around, that bitch.  
  
" It's not fair! Just not fair! If I'm being so damn hard on Chikorita, then how come it evolved for me?" she said, not knowing that someone was watching her.  
  
A young guy, who looked only a few years older than her, then confronted Casey. He had shiny green eyes and blonde hair. His smile was kind. The guy introduced himself as Matt and explained he was joining Team Rocket and needed a partner.  
  
" I overheard you talking. It sounds like you're Pokemon could be Team Rocket material. That is, if you'd join and be my partner. Will you give me a chance?" asked Matt.  
  
How could Casey say no to such a handsome guy? " Yes. Yes I will," she answered.  
  
Matt showed Casey to his motorcycle and they went to the new Team Rocket HQ in a nearby town. Casey and Matt got signed up and were partnered up. By the next day, Casey had fallen in love with Matt. Their team did well together for by the next four years, they were famous criminals.  
  
In the next four years, many things happened. Ash had become one of the best Pokemon trainers, if not a Pokemon Master. Misty was a Water Pokemon expert, and Brock had left and married. Ash and Misty stopped traveling and were going out. Jessie had left Team Rocket, even though she had James's daughter a few months after. She owned a gym. Poor James missed Jessie a lot, especially because he was now left with only a Meowth to talk to. That and he loved Jessie.  
  
Casey was still Matt's partner. She had caught many new Pokemon and her old ones were all evolved. She basically loved her life. She had a wonderful partner, a wonderful, well paying job, and two rare Pokemon: Kaoriu, a Pokemon that looked like a cat girl, and Kasei, a legendary Pokemon that resembled both a fox and a cat.  
  
One day, she and Matt were on a mission in Blossom City, the place where Ash, Misty, and Jessie lived, even though Ash and Misty never knew that their old enemy was in their own town.  
  
Mina, Jessie's smart little three-year-old daughter, was wandering the busy streets of Blossom City. She had gotten lost. As she neared an alleyway, she heard crying. She tiptoed into the alley and saw a man in his early twenties with long blue hair. He wore a Team Rocket uniform, and a Meowth stood near him. Mina walked up to him.  
  
" Hello sir," she said quietly, " What's wrong?"  
  
James looked down to see Mina. " Oh… I miss a friend of mine. What's a little girl like you doing out here all alone?" he asked.  
  
" That's too bad. My name is Mina Musashi. I got kind of lost," she said.  
  
" Did you say Mina Musashi? Do you by any chance know a Jessica or Jessie Musashi?" asked James.  
  
" Yes I do. She's my mom," Mina answered.  
  
James looked startled by this. " Mom? Who's you're dad?"  
  
" You are, James, " said a voice, which belonged to Jessie. She came into the light of the small alley. James did care about what she just said. He just wanted to hold her, like he has wanted to do for so many long years. He ran up and hugged her tightly. Jessie hugged back. When they looked up, they were both crying tears of happiness. Jessie turned to Mina.  
  
" Mina, this is your father," said Jessie.  
  
" Really?" asked Mina.  
  
" You bet," said James, accepting his role as the little girl's father. Meowth sat crying, watching the three.  
  
" That's so beautiful!" he cried into a tissue.  
  
Just then two voices entered the alley. It was no other than Ash and Misty. They saw Jessie, James, Meowth, and Mina.  
  
" What are you doing here?" asked Ash. He pointed at them.  
  
" Didn't your mother ever tell you not to point at people?" asked Jessie, hugging Mina.  
  
" Grrrr," growled Ash.  
  
" I'm not even in Team Rocket anymore, so why should you bother me?" asked Jessie.  
  
" She's right, Ash," said Misty, hugging Ash. He sighed and hugged back.  
  
" So what brings you three here?" asked Ash, not noticing Mina.  
  
" I live in this town along with my daughter," said Jessie.  
  
" Wha? Really?" exclaimed Ash.  
  
" Yep,"  
  
" I didn't know you had a daughter, Jessie. Aw she's so cute. What's her name and how old is she?" asked Misty, smiling.  
  
" My name is Mina and I'm three years old," said Mina.  
  
" Three? Wow. You must be pretty smart," said James.  
  
" Yes, I am. I know multiplication, division, fractions, and unit price. Plus almost every word in the French and English dictionaries," said Mina, smiling.  
  
" What's you're favorite Pokemon?" asked Ash.  
  
" Hmm… That's hard. I like Meowth and Pikachu," Mina answered.  
  
" Cool," said Misty.  
  
Just then the alley turned pitch black. Two new figures entered. The figures laughed.  
  
" Who are you people? What's going on?" shouted Ash.  
  
" Oh Ash, I just thought it would be the perfect time for payback," said one of the voices.  
  
'That voice is familiar' thought Ash to himself.  
  
Just then the lights came back on. In the light were Matt and Casey, in their new blue and white uniforms. Casey's Pokemon, Chiraion, stood on her right and Meganium on her left. Matt had his Pokemon, a Hitmontop and Arcanine, were in front of him.  
  
" Casey!" exclaimed Ash.  
  
" No shit, Sherlock," said Casey.  
  
" We're here to steal your Pokemon," said Matt.  
  
" You idiot! My dad is your boss!" shouted Ash.  
  
" Not anymore. Haven't you heard? Giovanni retired. Vicious is our boss now," said Matt.  
  
" Damn it!" exclaimed Ash.  
  
" You won't steal our Pokemon!" said Jessie.  
  
" Oh?" said Casey, taking out a large vacuum. She turned it on and it sucked up Jessie, James, Ash, Misty, and Mina's Pokeballs. Casey and Matt then ran.  
  
" No! They got all our Pokemon!" cried Ash, shocked. Misty hugged him.  
  
Casey and Matt entered their room at the Rocket HQ laughing.  
  
" That was great, Casey," exclaimed Matt.  
  
" Yeah,"  
  
Just then, Matt walked over to Casey and kissed her on the lips. Casey smiled, for she had wanted him to do this for a long time. Casey kissed him back. Then Matt's cell phone rang and he went outside the room to answer it. A second later he came back in.  
  
" Casey. I'm going to a friend's house. I'll be back tomorrow," he said.  
  
" Tomorrow?" Casey asked in disbelief. Matt nodded and walked out the door. Casey was curious, for Matt had done this before. Casey went out of the room and without Matt knowing, followed him. Matt walked into a house. Casey went in the alley that was next to the house. Carefully and quietly, she looked in the window to see a young girl about her age. She and Matt hugged. Then Matt pushed the girl down on the couch. She giggled. Since it was summer and the windows were opened, Casey could hear every word.  
  
" Tiff, I've been wanting to do this for such a long time. I love you," he said. Then he and the girl started making out. Casey couldn't believe it. Matt was cheating on her. She watched them have sex. When Casey had seen enough, her eyes full of tears, she ran back to the room. She grabbed the Pokeballs she and Matt stole earlier, her stuff, and left the room. It was midnight. Matt would get home to find her missing in the morning. By one o' clock, Casey had gotten to Blossom City. She saw Ash, Misty, Jessie and James up ahead and ran up to them. They saw the Pokeballs in a bag she was carrying.  
  
" Alright Casey. I'm glad you changed your mind," said Ash. When everyone got their Pokeballs, Ash asked, " What ever made you join in the first place?"  
  
" Oh nothing. I'm over that now," said Casey.  
  
They went back to Ash and Misty's apartment where they had a little party. Gary, Duplica, Cassidy, Butch, and Mrs. Ketchum were there. They sat around a table filled with snacks and stuff. Misty looked nervous. She had a secret to tell Ash. She stood up. Everyone in the room looked at her.  
  
" I have an announcement to make. I'm pregnant," she said. She sat down, turning beat red.  
  
" Misty, that's uh, wonderful!" said Ash, hugging her. Mrs. Ketchum was in the bathroom when Misty said this. Misty didn't want her to know yet.  
  
" Casey. Have you told them yet your secret?" exclaimed Cassidy.  
  
" Uh no," said Casey.  
  
" Tell them,"  
  
" You tell them!"  
  
" Alright. Me and Casey are sisters!" she shouted so everyone, including Mrs. Ketchum, could hear. Everyone laughed. 


End file.
